Wolfram Hart - Clan Information
'Clan Information'Edit When the game starts Wolfram will have no clan as he was abandoned in an open field to die with the morning sun. It is part of his quest in life (unlife) to find out who it was that embraced him and why he was left to die. Being caitiff also presents plot issues as caitiff are not repected by others of the clans. *Session 5 (927): As the year 927 I have not yet diescovered who my sire was. I do fear that he was killed by Luther. Also judging by my disaplines and nature I think that my sire may have been Ventru. However one can not dwell on the past and I have made the choice only to look forward and make the existing clans respect or fear my clan. 'Bloodline'Edit One only has to ask "What makes a clan". The answer is simple, have anough vampires that survive that can trace their lineage back to a common ancester. Since I do not know who my sire was or where he sat in the socal starta of vampire politics, I can not look to the past for my answer. Instead I can only look forward. To this end I plan on making enough vampires from my line that I can overpower existing clans by sheer number and influence. *Session 5 (927): **I am well on my way to getting my plan in place. Just in Britton alone I have over 300 decendents and that does not count the nearly double that number I have working in Europe to China. *Partial Blood Bond: **One of the things that allows me to maintain control over my decendents is the use of the blood bond. To become a vampire of the Hart clan you must first prove yourself as a mortal, then prove yourself as a ghoul, then if you show initiative you may be turned into a vampire and placed into a position of authority. Vampire who are newly created dring the combined blood of their next two elders twice, which makes them friendly toward the sire, but they retain the use of their minds. 'Bloodline Disciplines'Edit There was no one clan that had the combination of disciplines that I wanted. The ventru clan has the most (presence and dominate) but I did not want the fortitude. The only way to get what I wanted was to swap out fortitude for obuscate and that requires being a caitiff. *Clan Disciplines **Dominate **Presence **Obuscate *Personal Disciplines **Dominate (OOOOOOO) **Presence (OOOOO) **Obfuscate (OOO) **Path of Blood (OOOOO) **Path of Creation (OOO) **Auspex () **Fortitude () **Potence () 'Bloodline Flaw'Edit Like the ventru that Wolfram was created from, his bloodline suffers from the flaw of restricted feeding. Each vampire will have a select group of people that they cannot feed from. Wolfram himself has commanded that no children under the age of 13 be fed upon and any progeny found to do so will be severely punished.